Nightmare
by Lullaby Cherry
Summary: "Pergi dari rumahku atau- what the..."/Oh Tuhan… demi masker bau Kakashi yang tidak pernah dicuci, lenyapkan aku sekarang juga. Rasanya aku ingin berlari dan menguburkan kepalaku didalam tanah seperti burung unta sekarang juga./ Sakura yang terpaksa hidup satu atap bersama empat pemuda yang menurutnya gila!/ bagaimana dengan Noctis?


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

"Have a nice weekend."

Aku menguap bosan. Saat kudengar suara berisik di sekitarku saat itulah kupastikan bahwa kelas telah usai. Dan benar saja, bahkan separuh dari penghuni kelas sudah lenyap. Hah… apa peduliku?

Aku membereskan peralatan tulisku yang tak seberapa – hanya sebuah _note book _ berukuran kecil dan sebuah bolpoin – diatas meja dan memasukan kedalam tas. _Weekend_. Apa menariknya? Ke _club_ malam, _sunblock, _celana pantai, bikini transparan. Setidaknya aku bisa membayangkan _weekend _seperti apa yang akan mereka alami. Tapi maaf saja aku sama sekali tak berminat.

Seperti biasa gadis Uzumaki berambut merah menyala satu mobil bersama teman-teman satu gengnya. Kuketahui salah seorang diantaranya adalah gadis berkebangsaan Swiss. Sekali lagi apa peduliku?

"Hey Sakura, bergabunglah. Hari ini Cole akan membayar makanan kita sepuasnya."

"Maaf, Karin. Aku sedang sibuk." Aku hanya tersenyum tipis menolak ajakan gadis Uzumaki itu. Bukannya apa, hanya saja… ugh aku tidak mau merusak tubuhku dengan alcohol. Yah walaupun tadi dia tak mengatakannya secara gamblang tapi aku tahu pasti acara liburan bersamanya – pasti - akan berakhir di bar. Mimpi buruk itu adalah jika saat aku tidak beruntung salah seorang pengunjung – yang mengenalku – memergokiku dan mengadukan pada _orang itu _dan berakhir pada surat pemanggilan wali. Tidak terima kasih.

"Sayang sekali, padahal ada Sasori lho…" Aku tahu dia sengaja memancingku tapi sekali lagi kutekankan,

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Hari ini –perasaan- cuaca panas sekali. Aku hanya mengandalkan kaki disaat orang-orang bisa menikmati dinginnya AC dan terlindung dari sinar matahari yang serasa membakar kulit. _Cap _merah _maroon _diatas kepalaku sudah cukup untuk membuat sinar matahari menghalau mencumbu kepala merah mudaku. Seorang wanita tua sedang berjalan-jalan bersama seekor herder yang dibagian lehernya terikat tali berwarna kuning menyala. Bahkan aku bisa melihat gelang dengan dua lonceng yang melingkari salah satu kakinya. Wanita tua yang – aku yakin – memakai wig model bob itu tersenyum sekilas kearahku sebelum mengelus sayang anjingnya. Aku tak menyangka bahwa dia ternyata cukup ramah juga jika dilihat dari penampilannya yang… err agak mengerikan.

Saat aku sampai di pertigaan menuju rumahku tiba-tiba sebuah _Frisbee _terlempar dan hampir mengenai kepalaku jika aku tak segera menghindar. Aku berjongkok dan menatap sekeliling. Mungkin aku bisa memukul atau menendang bokong pemiliknya jika aku menemukannya nanti. Saat aku berharap seorang pria berpenampilan barbar yang akan menghampiriku justru mala seorang anak kecil berambut hitam yang muncul. Dia melirik benda dalam genggamanku. Oh mungkin dia pemiliknya.

"Umm… _nee-san _benda itu milikku. Umm… bisakah aku mendapatkannya kembali?" Aku menatap gadis itu sekilas. Mungkin aku harus mengubah rencanaku tadi. Gadis ini tingginya hanya mencapai perutku, aku berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan kepalaku dengannya.

"Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati saat memainkannya." Kuacak lembut rambut hitam sebahunya dan dia tersenyum manis yang membuatku tak bisa menahan diri untukmencubit pipi gembulnya.

"Hu'um."

Aku bangkit berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalanan saat gadis itu sudah kembali bersama teman-temannya. Masa kecil yang bahagia, kupikir begitu. Aku melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Astaga lima belas menit dan aku baru sampai di pertengahan perjalanan. Hmm… setidaknya bukan karena hal buruk keterlambatanku kali ini.

.

"_Tadaimaa…" _ Sepi sekali. Biasanya Kakashi akan menyambut kedatanganku, tapi kemana pria itu? Eh tapi apa peduliku? Bukankah bagus jika aku tak melihatnya dan mendengarkan omelan tak bermutunya. Perjalananku kali ini benar-benar melelahkan mengingat hari juga lumayan panas. Mungkin berenang bukan hal buruk. Yeah!

Setelah meneguk habis beberapa milliliter air dingin aku langsung menuju kamarku. Tunggu dulu, apa itu? Aku tak yakin dengan apa yang kulihat. Jadi kuputuskan untuk berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Benar saja, ada tujuh buah koper tergeletak sembarangan diatas lantai. Tak hanya koper, kardus-kardus berukuran sedang juga ikut andil. Barang-barang siapa ini? Seingatku aku tidak ada janji dengan teman-temanku untuk menginap – atau tinggal – disini. Atau mungkin kerabat Kakashi? Jelas tidak mungkin, jika memang iya jelas-jelas dia salah tempat. Jadi siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas semua barang-barang ini?

Aku bereaksi saat mendengar suara yang menyerupai kecipak air dari arah belakang rumah. Siapa itu? Entah kenapa ake merasakan firasat buruk untuk kali ini. Akhir-akhir ini aku mendengar tentang tindak kriminalitas yang sedang marak di Konoha. Terakhir kudengar Nyonya Mei Terumi, tetangga sebelah yang terpaut empat rumah dari mansionku kedatangan empat perampok di siang hari. Dan mungkin Dewi Fortuna memang sedang berpihak padanya, orang-orang sekitar yang mendengar teriakannya saat itu segera menuju kediamannya dan meringkus empat perampok kelas teri itu. Haha tentu saja kelas teri, merampok di siang hari, dan postur-postur serta tampang yang menyerupai Hideyoshi Kinoshita, itu salah satu karakter di anime favoritku. Boleh saja aku menyebutnya begitu.

Aku berjalan mengendap-endap dan meraih sebuah tongkat _baseball _yang kebetulan terletak tak jauh dariku. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Selama Sembilan belas tahun aku hidup belum pernah sekalipun aku menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Dan semoga saja aku tak berakhir di bangsal rumah sakit dengan jarum bius yang menempel di tanganku. Oh…tidak!

Semakin aku dekat semakin jelas suara-suara itu terdengar. Aku merutuki dalam hati Kakashi yang lenyap disaat yang tidak tepat. Ingatkan aku untuk memotong 30% gajinya nanti. Aku menutup mata dan berserulantang sambil mengangkat tongkat baseball dalam genggamanku.

"Pergi dari rumahku atau- _what the…_"

Oh Tuhan… demi masker bau Kakashi yang tidak pernah dicuci, lenyapkan aku sekarang juga. Rasanya aku ingin berlari dan menguburkan kepalaku didalam tanah seperti burung unta sekarang juga. Perlahan tapi pasti aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas dan mungkin sekarang sudah memerah. Empat orang pria memandangku yang sedang berdiri melongo dengan tatapan aneh. Jadi, jadi, jadi yang tadi itu?

"Kau siapa?"

"Atau apa, nona?"

"Hn."

"Sakura-_chan_."

Aku sedikit terkejut saat seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik muncul dari permukaan air kolam dan berjalan menghampiriku. Aku sama sekali tak terpengaruh oleh _keseksiannya_ – tubuh kekar dengan perut kotak-kotak, air yang menetes dari rambut jabriknya yang sedang dikeringkan dengan handuk, dan wajah datarnya. Itu'kan yang dinamakan seksi?

"Ugh..h-hai Nii-san. M-maafkan aku k-k-kupikir tadi ka-kalian perampok hehe." Bagus aku hanya tertawa garing dan tatapan aneh mereka semakin mengalami peningkatan. Gadis gila. Yah mungkin begitulah menurut mereka.

"Dia adikmu, Naruto?"

"Memalukan. _Fansgirl _tak beretika."

"Gadis aneh dan maniak."

Hey apa-apaan itu? Mereka menyebutku tak beretika, _fansgirl _, aneh dan… apa MANIAK? Wajah panasku yang semula disebabkan rasa malu sekarang berubah menjadi merah menahan amarah yang membuncah dan siap meledak kapan saja. Tak perlu menunggu kapan saja, mungkin sekarang!

Ingin kucakar satu-satu wajah-wajah sok keren itu sekarang juga dan meneggelamkan kepala mereka di kolam renang. Tapi saat semua rencana yang sudah kususun rapi dalam kepalaku itu justru kalimat terkutuklah yang kukatakan.

"Maaf _Nii-san. _aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh." _Good job, _Sakura! Kau memang payah!

"Hn. Tak apa. Kembalilah ke kamarmu." Aku mengangguk dan meninggalkan mereka dengan tongkat baseball yang masih kubawa. Mungkin aku akan menyimpannya dikamar dan akan kupakai untuk memukul kepala-kepala _boyband _tak laku itu lain kali –saat keberanianku sudah terkumpul.

.

.

Setelah _insiden mengerikan _tadi siang aku masih memikirkannya sampai sekarang. Saat makan malam tadi aku berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan diri agar tak memelototi mereka. Yah… hanya sebatas itu keberanianku untuk melawan mereka. Dan ternyata apa? Melihatnya saja aku tak berani apalagi memelototinya!

"Hahhh… kau benar-benar payah, Sakura" Aku menggulingkan badan ke kanan. Sembilan tahun ini aku sudah hidup dengan damai dan tentram, tapi kenapa _dia _dating kembali dan mungkin akan merusak benteng yang selama ini kubangun susah payah. Satu hal yang kutahu. Dia sudah berubah. Dari segi postur tubuh jelas saja. Dia yang dulu seorang bocah yang terlihat konyol sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang –terlihat – dewasa, tampan dan – terlihat- _cool_. Aku tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana saat bertemu dengannya besok. Aku belum menanyakan alasannya yang secara tiba-tiba dating bersama geng bodohnya yang sangat mengganggu mataku. Mereka membawa barang-barang yang aku yakin berisi benda-benda berbahaya. Bukan tak mungkin salah satu dari koper atau kardus itu berisi granat serta bom yang akan mereka gunakan untuk meledakkan rumahku dengan motif balas dendam. Yah walaupun seharusnya aku yang merasa dendam dalam konteks ini mengingat akulah _korban pembullyan _mereka beberapa jam yang lalu.

Aku melebarkan mata dan segera duduk. Jangan-jangan mereka memang orang seperti itu? Mereka… teroris? Aku bangkit berdiri dan berniat untuk meraih ponselku yang tergeletak diatas meja untuk memanggil polisi. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir…

"Kau belum punya bukti apapun, bodoh! Aarrgghhh!" Aku mengerang dan menjambak rambutku frustasi. Mungkin aku terlalu banyak menonton anime dan menciptakan imajinasi-imajinasi tak logis. Eh, tapi segera kuenyahkan pikiran itu. Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan animasi itu.

"Hahh… mungkin aku harus menceritakannya pada Shion."

.

TBC

ada yang setuju jika saya menambahkan Noctis dalam fict ini?


End file.
